Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand-up type personal watercraft including a storage.
Description of Related Art
In an exemplary configuration, a personal watercraft includes storage which accommodates therein devices or components for the personal watercraft, such as a fire extinguisher, or a rider's personal belongings. U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,869 B2 discloses a personal watercraft including a storage space which can accommodate therein a seat straddled by the rider. In a state in which the seat is accommodated in the storage space, the rider grips a steering handle extending rearward and steers the personal watercraft in a standing posture in which the rider stands on a floor.
The storage space is formed inside a hatch cover, and is located above an engine and between a steering pole and the floor in a forward and rearward direction. Since the storage space is provided, the steering pole is distant from the rider in the forward and rearward direction. The problem associated with this distance is solved by configuring the steering pole in such a manner that the steering pole is extendable and retractable in the forward and rearward direction. However, a steering structure becomes complex.